Where it All Began
by loueylouey14
Summary: Rose Weasley was ready to start her final year at Hogwarts. What she was not ready for was the adventure, romance, and friendship that would develop as she went on a journey much like her parent's first year at Hogwarts.
1. The First of the Last

**All right, well I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, all those people wouldn't have died at the end of Deathly Hallows, plus I would be stinking rich.**

_Where it All Began _~ The First of the Last

"You know that if you don't get your butt out of bed soon, your going to be late!"

I groaned. Well duh, I knew that, my dad just didn't know I've been out of bed for the past 2 hours deciding on what I should wear. I would never be late for the Hogwarts Express, especially since this was my last year in Hogwarts. I was really going to miss the place, but couldn't wait to get started on my own life.

There was a knock at the door, "If you don't come downstairs soon, your dad and brother are going to through a fit," my mom said as she poked her head in the door. Her usually curly hair (a light brown, the same as mine) was pulled into a sloppy ponytail, but she was fully dressed.

"Got it, Mom."

"5 minutes, Rose, and I mean that."

I glanced in the mirror as she shut the door. The plain, baby blue t-shirt was the same color as my eyes (and my dad's) which really made them pop.

'I hope Kyle notices me this year,' I thought before disapparating right into the living room where my family was waiting.

"I don't see why you have to get all dressed up, your just getting on a train," my only brother, Hugo, mumbled. He was going into his fifth year and was in sweats (this was probably the reason he would be alone forever).

"Shut up," I whispered back as we followed our parents out to the car.

"Shut up," Hugo mocked in a high pitched tone that I'm guessing was supposed to imitate me.

"If your going to mock her do it the right way, with magic," Dad said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"RON!" Mom scolded, "You know they aren't allowed to use magic outside of school, especially after what Harry went through."

"That was years ago, committee members have died, more added, they might not be as tough and besides we're here," we started to drive away from my home in Godric's Hollow. Hugo and I bust out laughing, but stopped when Mom gave us 'the look.'

Within minutes we were pulling up to King's Cross. Everyone started pulling out the trunks and I peeked in my cat's, Patchy, basket. Her black body was curled up, but I could still see her white patch on the back of her soft head.

We walked inside and grabbed some trollies for our trunks and animals (an all grey owl named Killer for Hugo).

As we came closer to platform 9 ¾, I recognized the family entering at the moment. Kyle's younger sister and dad had just entered which left him and his mom. My dad chose this exact moment, as I watched Kyle's sandy hair move slightly as he rocked back and forth, to trip over his own shoes and cause a big commotion.

Kyle turned.

I blushed a fiery red.

We made eye contact.

He smiled.

It turned to a laugh in seconds.

Kyle turned and was gone before I could blink.

My. Life. Was. Over.

**So, what do you think? I'd love reviews. What do you want to happen? Don't worry, the Potter family will come into play soon. I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. A Train Ride Recovery

**Alright, sorry it took so long, I keep getting distracted with stuff (plus it's Harry Potter Weekend :D). Hope you like it!**

_Where it All Began_ ~ A Train Ride Recovery

Seriously? Like…really? Did that seriously just happen?

I could feel that my face was hot and a bright red. Everything was blurry. My eyes had started to tear up.

"Whoops," Dad said.

"That was hilarious!" Hugo choked through his laughter, "Did you see Kyle's face Rose! He's totally gonna date you now!"

Mom and Dad stopped laughing.

"What did you just say?" Dad asked. He had this thing with me liking people. It was like he thought I was going to live at home with him and Mom forever.

"Do you like anyone Rosie?" Mom questioned.

I groaned. 'Great 20 questions.'

"What house is he in?" of course my dad would ask that question, it was all he cared about.

My voice seemed to be stuck in my throat, so Hugo answered, "Gryffindor, like us."

"Thank God," Dad mumbled, "What about his blood?"

"Does this all really matter, Ron? As long as our girl is happy, we should be happy with whoever she chooses," I smiled as the words left Mom's mouth.

"Thank you, Mom. Can we please just get on the platform already?" I was getting anxious to start Year 7.

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

We made our way onto the platform only to be bombarded by people.

"I thought you guys were gonna be late!"

"Where have you been?"

"Was it Ron's fault?"

"Hey, what took you so long?"

I turned at this voice and smiled. Albus, my cousin and best friend. He knew me inside and out, except for the whole Kyle thing (I would never talk about my crush with my guy friends).

I tugged him away from the Potter family, "Nothing really, I was just doing last minute packing."

"Oh, good, I thought I was going to have to sit alone," Albus replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, like Jossyln and Dom would let you sit alone," I retorted back.

We both laughed at the thought of our other two friends ignoring either one of us. The four of us have been inseparable since we shared a compartment back on our first train ride.

"Rose!" my best friends' voices rang out at us.

"Come on get your stuff on board! We have 3 minutes!" Dom's dark brown eyes showed his enthusiasm and his long, dark brown hair was wind blown from running at me.

"That's really what your saying to our best friend after not seeing her for a whole summer?" Josslyn questioned. Her own brown eyes sparkled though as well as having wind blown blond curls surrounding her face.

"I guess let's go then," I smiled.

We made our way over to mine and Albus's family and said our goodbyes: "Love you!", "See you at Christmas!", "Make sure you write!", "Be good!".

As we walked away, Albus and Dom started their own conversation, as did Josslyn and I. "So…I saw Kyle earlier, he came just before you. He had that cute little dimple and sparkle that he usually gets after he laughs. What do you think was the reason?"

I groaned before filling her in on what happened.

She looked horrified, "So Kyle Peters was laughing at your dad! Oh my god, I think I would have died!"

"I thought I was going to."

We had reached the train by then and Albus and Dom helped us board. The hallway was packed, but we managed to find a compartment three from the end. Everyone began filling the others in on their summer vacations even though we had wrote letters to each other pretty much every day.

I was halfway through showing them my pictures of my family's trip to Ireland when I saw a tall, blond figure make his way toward the compartment next to ours. He looked up before entering his own small room and smiled at me. I hurriedly finished my story before excusing myself to the loo. Josslyn caught my eye before I left and mouthed 'Good luck!'

I made my way out and glanced in the neighboring compartment. Kyle was talking to his Quidditch friends. The train lurched forward and I was tossed into his door. All seven of the boys looked up, but only six were laughing. I barely noticed that Kyle had gotten up.

'Wonderful, just what I need right now,' I thought as I rubbed the bump that was starting to form on the right of my forehead.

"Hey, you ok?" I looked up to see Kyle standing above me with his hand out, which I gratefully took.

"It's just a bump, I should be alright," I answered.

"I think you and your family should be kept in a bubble," he laughed, "Every time I've seen you in the past, what, 30 minutes, one of you is on the ground."

"Haha, yeah," my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't very nice of me," the apology sounded sincere, yet I couldn't help but be embarrassed even more.

"That's ok," I mumbled.

"You know what? I'm going to make it up to you since this day seems to be a little off for you. Dinner date. What do you say?" the words fell off his perfect lips with such ease and grace, I couldn't help but fall even deeper in love with him.

"It's a deal," I replied, "So tonight, Grand Hall, you, me, and the pudding cake?"

"Perfect," Kyle laughed, "See you then!"

I turned with a smile on my face and the feeling of floating on air pulsing throughout my body. As I entered the compartment, all talking stopped and laughter replaced it.

"What in the world happened to your head?" Albus chuckled as he observed the bump that was still producing a dull thud of pain on my forehead.

"I fell when the train started," I smoothly replied.

Everyone laughed even harder. I ignored them and began to fill Josslyn in on what happened via notepad.

**So, how do you guys think I'm doing? I'm not going to require reviews, but I would really like to know what you all think of it and what you think should happen. Until later, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
